1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and, more particularly, to a display device with improved transmittance.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuous development of technology related to displays, there is a trend in the display industry toward more compact, thinner and lighter products. Thus, thin displays, such as liquid crystal display devices, organic light-emitting diode display devices and inorganic light-emitting diode display devices have substituted for CRT displays as the dominant display devices in the market. Thin displays have an extensive application scope, and we can see them in many of consumer electronics, such as mobile phones, laptops, video cameras, still cameras, music players, mobile navigators, TV sets, etc.
Therein, liquid crystal display devices have been well developed and popular among consumers. However, in view of the consumers' increasing requirements to display quality of display devices, almost every dealer in this industry is investing in advancing display devices particularly in terms of display quality.
As liquid crystal display devices have entered an era of high resolution, transmittance of panels is now a key factor to the resulting display quality. Therefore, the relevant dealers all look to transmittance and contrast when improving display quality of display devices.
Therein, one factor related to the transmittance of the display devices is the overlapping area between common electrodes and pixel electrodes. In particular, slits of the pixel electrodes are the main region related to the tilts of the display medium (such as liquid crystal molecules). Hence, the overlapping region between the common electrodes and the pixel electrodes near to the slits of the pixel electrodes is one important factor related to the transmittance of the display device.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a display device with improved transmittance to obtain better display quality and meet requirements of customers.